


I'm ready for you

by onaglorik



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, BDSM, Beating, Crossover, Dark John Watson, Drama, Drug Use, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, HIV/AIDS, M/M, Narcotics, Porn, Porn Video, Pre-Slash, Rating: NC17, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik





	I'm ready for you




End file.
